Policja
thumb|300px|Policjanci w Postalu 2 w 3 różnych mundurach: niebieskim, czarnym i brązowym. Policja to standardowe organy ścigania występujące we wszystkich grach z serii Postal. Postal Policja jest głównymi siłami wroga w Postal i pojawiają się na każdym poziomie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się poza domem Kolesia z Postal uzbrojeni w Pistolety i Strzelby. Atakują w dużych ilościach, ale ze względu na ich słabe uzbrojenie i niski poziom zdrowia są łatwymi celami. Policjanci w brązowych uniformach są identyfikowani jako "U-Move". Postal 2 Policja to standardowe organy ścigania w Paradise. Policjanci odpowiedzialni są za ochronę miasteczka oraz jego mieszkańców, a ich główna siedziba to Posterunek Policji. Jednak, policjanci okazują się być bezwzględni, ponieważ często zdarza się im bić lub strzelać do każdego kto zaatakuje kogokolwiek, włączając w to Kolesia, nawet wtedy gdy ta osoba podda się i będzie błagać o litość. Warto również zaznaczyć, że są skorumpowani, ponieważ gdy Koleś będzie przebrany za policjanta i zabije przechodnia, powiedzą mu by przestał gdyż ktoś może to nagrywać. Policjanci noszą trzy mundury: niebieskie, czarne i brązowe - najtwardsi są Ci w brązowych mundurach. W przypadku gdy Koleś jest poszukiwany przez policję, można ich szybko usłyszeć poprzez krótkofalówki, które przy sobie noszą. Policja będzie starać się aresztować Kolesia za każdym razem gdy ten będzie nosił broń, atakował innych, rozbijał okna, a nawet gdy zostanie oskarżony przez innych. Z policją po raz pierwszy walczy się w Poniedziałek w banku Fee of America gdy ten zdecyduje się okraść sejf zamiast wymienić Czek na pieniądze. We Wtorek, gdy policja przybywa do Paradise Mall by aresztować Gary'ego Colemana. W Czwartek z policjantami walczy się kilka razy: gdy Koleś wtargnie na Posterunek Policji by wrzucić Mandat do skrzynki na ostatnim piętrze, gdy zdobywa Steki w Meat World i wtedy gdy zdobywa Lalkę Krotchy w Toyz 'n tha Hood. W Czwartek i w Piątek, policjanci zostają wsparci przez oddziały SWAT oraz Gwardię Narodową. W Apocalypse Weekend policja nie występuje, w Paradise Lost zostaje zastąpiona ludźmi zwanymi Lawmen. Eternal Damnation Policja pojawia się w trzecim modzie Eternal Damnation, o tych samych cechach z ich odpowiedników z Postal 2, chociaż nie ma brązowych oficerów ani żadnych policjantek. Także nie są oni skorumpowani. Po tym, jak John Murray ucieka ze swojej celi w azylu Happy Hill i pokonuje zarówno pacjentów, jak i personel, policja w Hasselridge zostaje ostrzeżona, a więc niektórzy funkcjonariusze są rozmieszczeni w azylu. Po tym, jak John pokonuje pierwszą grupę policjantów, więcej policjantów przybywa otaczając azyl i zmaga się z Johnem, dopóki nie pójdzie do śródmieścia. Więcej policjantów widzi się w straży wieży kontrolnej w porcie, a John musi walczyć z nimi, aby otworzyć bramę z miejsca. Kiedy John przybywa na przedmieścia Hasselridge, zostaje tam uwięziony, ponieważ policja zablokowała bramy, aby uniemożliwić wyjazd ze strefy z powodu niektórych przestępstw mających miejsce na przedmieściach. John grozi policjantom, ale mówi, że zadba o problem z przestępcami. Policja zostaje ostatecznie dostrzeżona po tym, jak John wychodzi z centrum handlowego Hasselridge i na jego drodze do kanionu, nie mogąc powstrzymać epidemii zombie. Postal 3 Policja ponownie pojawia się w Postal 3, ma te same mundury i cechy, co w Postal 2. Wyglądają na legalną policję i nie wydają się być skorumpowani lub gwałtowni, tak jak w poprzednich grach. Koleś z Postala będzie miał do wyboru albo połączyć siły z policją, gdy przestępstwo zostało popełnione, lub do dołączenia do systemów burmistrza Chomo i wujka Dave'a. Jednak nie wszystkie gliny zostaną przedstawione jako nie skorumpowane i legalne, przykładem jest Lt. Deutschbagge, który jest opisany jako brutalny policjant, który wymusza "własną markę prawa". Funkcjonariusze policji w Postal III są teraz uzbrojeni w karabiny maszynowe, co czyni ich jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznymi niż przedtem. Film Główną rolę, jaką policja gra w filmie Postal, jest Oficer Greg i Oficer John. Podobnie jak większość policjantów w Paradise, Greg i John są przedstawiani jako skorumpowani i gwałtowni gliniarze. Greg zabija Chinską kobietę w aucie po tym, jak błędnie sądzi, że został znieważony przez nią, a rurą na benzynę karmi niepełnosprawnego mężczyznę o imieniu Harry, który najwyraźniej jest mu winien pieniądze. Podczas otwarcia parku rozrywki Little Germany (Małe Niemcy), Greg i John nic nie robią, gdy Uwe Boll i Vince Desi rozpoczynają walkę, dopóki Harry nie zostanie przypadkowo zastrzelony. Obwiniają za to Kolesia z Postala (przy tym obwinają go o inne przestępstwa, których nie zrobił np. strzelanina w urzędzie spraw socjalnych dokonana przez rozwścieczonego bezrobotnego, zabicie kandydata politycznego, którego wysadzili w powietrze terroryści, zamordowanie Chinskej kobiety, co było sprawką Grega) i ogłaszają mieszkańcom Paradise, by ścigali Kolesia. Pod koniec Greg i John są pokazani jako jedni z wielu kochanków Zdziry, ale wszyscy trzej ostatecznie giną w przyczepie w wybuchu spowodowanym przez Kolesia. Oprócz Grega i Johna pojawia się Oficer Ward, który chciał aresztować Kolesia, gdy ten wyszedł tylnym wejściem sklepu Habiba, jednak Koleś go ogłusza i zabiera jego mundur i broń. Nic o nim nie wiadomo poza tym, choć może być uczciwym i przestrzegającym prawa policjantem (w przeciwieństwie do Grega i Johna). Ciekawostki * Znak znajdujący się poza posterunkiem policji w Paradise brzmi "Duma, uczciwość, odwaga i służba", co jest akronimem oznaczającym "PIGS". * Biorąc pod uwagę, jak ciężko ich porównywać z innymi policjantami, oficerowie w brązowych mundurach mogą pochodzić z Departamentu Szeryfa lub Policji Państwowej. * W Postal 2, zanim Koleś zostanie aresztowany, policjant powie przypadkową linię i wyciągnie kajdanki. Gracz może uciec, zanim zostanie aresztowany. Kategoria:Organy Ścigania